


Gentle words, and gentle play

by vINsuals



Series: Bottoms and new tops [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Soft Han Jisung | Han, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29240694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vINsuals/pseuds/vINsuals
Summary: Just jilix cuddling and then having sex.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix
Series: Bottoms and new tops [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2209686
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Gentle words, and gentle play

**Author's Note:**

> When I call them larger or smaller I'm not comparing their height but their build. Felix is skinnier and overall smaller than Jisung even though hes taller.
> 
> There is only 1 chapter ao3 is refusing to let me keep it at that though.

"Sungie, I don't want to get up." Felix groaned, his voice was like music to the elder's ears.

"Hmm Lix, I love you so much." Jisung mumbled before pulling the sheets away. "But it's time to get up."

"No its cuddle time, gotta give me lots of cuddles and then I'll get up." The white-blonde grumbled pulling Jisung back into his embrace.

"Fine, ten minutes and then we get up." Jisung sighed happily as the warmth of the man's arms surrounded him.

Felix giggled pulling his boyfriend flush against his chest, the blanket falling lightly. "My little shortie."

"You're an inch taller than me, lix." Jisung snorted before pulling the blanket up again.

"And your only a day older then me, yet you make me call you hyung?" The younger questioned, burying his face in the largers shoulder.

Jisung hummed closing his eyes gently, Felix had a point, but Jisung was stubborn so he wasn't going to agree it was the same. Jisung was always stubborn.

Felix kissed the elder's shoulder gently, hands squeezing him closer. "Lix, don't squeeze me to death." Han wheezed placing his hands on the soft chest infront of him.

"What if I want to kill you?" Felix inquired.

"You know you don't." Jisung grinned, throwing his legs around the smaller's waist.

The two boys laid in silence as their chests rose together, warmth all around. A ten minute cuddle session turned into fifteen minutes, which eventually turned into twenty.

Felix pressed heavy kisses onto Jisung's shoulder, shuddering when the kisses were returned into his own.

"Lix.. are you hard?" Jisung laughed in his face before pulling away.

" its......its not funny." Felix mumbled pulling himself away from the elder.

Jisung stopped smiling when he stared at the sad face infront of him, he shouldn't have made fun, what a dick move.

"I didn't mean to upset you, Fefe." He mumbled linking his arms around the smaller's waist.

"Your an ass hole." Felix grumbled melting into the elder's arms.

"And your a little baby, with the voice of satan." Jisung giggled placing his mouth back to the taller's shoulder.

"Don't tease me~" Felix whined gripping the latter's shirt, he was already a squirmy whiny mess. Pathetic.

Jisung smirked against the honey skin, tongue darting out to lick circles, the salty taste of sweat. He grabbed Felix's chin firmly, finally connecting their lips in a needy kiss. Filled with so much feelings, love and desperation, so messy and sweet.

Felix pulled away gasping for breath, Jisung's eyes seemed to sparkle at the mess of a man infront of him. His mouth slack as saliva pooled at his chin, eyes so glassy, as his small little breaths started to calm. His freckles stuck out in the l.e.d. lights that shone across the room.

"Fuck Felix, I can't even begin to describe how much I love you." Jisung moaned, he hadn't touched himself, Felix hadn't touched him either, just the mere sight of his boyfriend made him fall apart.

It was Felix's time to giggle as he brought his hands to the shorter's chest, thumbs grazing his clothed nipples, the elder shot forward a quivery moan following.

"We really need to get someone to be in a poly relationship with us, were both hopeless bottoms." Felix sighed sadly as he pressed his hands down Han's chest.

"We do just fine the way we are." Jisung retorted his own hands falling down to grab at the younger's shorts.

Felix moaned at the hands on his thighs, oh so close to his member, he rutted up biting his lip.

"Your right, we need a top." Jisung chuckled, climbing into Felix's lap.

"Mmm but I love you so much sungie." Felix smiled grinding into the elder's ass.

"Oh fuck Felix, your gonna kill me." Jisung moaned like an anime girl whenever Felix played with his ass, it always made him embarrassed.

Oh but Felix, he loved it so much.

Felix grinned pulling the largers shorts down, he gripped the plush flesh in his small hands, Jisungs ass didn't fit in his hands but it felt so right.

"Do you want me to get the double sided dildo out?" You could hear the smirk in Jisung's voice, as his hands worked to pull his shorts off the rest of the way.

"Please, Sungie, I would love that." Felix's voice was so whiny and breathy it seemed to go up an octave.

They were both so submissive it was honestly a surprise they were able to make their relationship work, Jisung took most of the lead in the relationship, but they honestly needed someone else to be there with them and ground them.

Jisung wanted to be used, and Felix wanted to be taken care of, neither being able to help the other quite all the way.

"Jisung, do you like Chan?" Felix asked watching the elder maneuver through the closet.

"Lix your gonna ruin the mood." Jisung whined getting back on the bed. "Should I open you up?" 

"Yes, sungie please....can you fuck me too, please sungie, please." Felix voice was so high pitched you couldn't recognize it as his own.

"Fine, but dildo after that." Jisung mumbled, he squeezed lube on his fingers. "And yes I do like Chan, but I also like Changbin, I like both of my rapper boys." 

"Than we should ask them out~" Felix moaned while Jisung massaged his hole, eyes lolling back.

"Hmm that might be a good idea." Jisung hummed pushing his finger into the tight heat.

"Fuck! I love you." The smaller keened pressing his face deep in the sheets.

"I love you too, kitten." Jisung giggled, watching the boy fall apart at the pet name.

Jisung pressed a second digit in, relishing in the noise his boyfriend made, he loved the feeling of the boys walls as he pushed and pulled his fingers in. He was just so tempted to keep going until he was fisting the boy, but he had to refrain.

He added his third finger in, the lube made a gross squelching sound every push, but the way the hole swallowed him up made it so much better.

"Do you think your ready for my cock?" Jisung questioned pulling his free hand to settle on the boys hip.

"Yeah, please stick in sungie, I've been so good." Felix pleaded pushing his ass back, as close to Jisung as he could.

"Alright kitty, keep your face down and ass up for me." Jisung said pushing a hand into the boy's shoulder blades to hold him down.

Jisung slathered his dick in lube before slowly pushing in to the tight heat, his head fell back as a loud moan escaped his lips.

"Fuck Felix, how the hell are you so tight." He panted hands grabbing the bed beside the boy.

"I don't ride tentacle dildos like you do, weirdo."

"Hey I'm not weird!" Jisung defended snapping his hips particularly rough.

"Fuck Sung, please be gentle." Felix whined, his hips rutting forward on accident.

Jisung kept a steady pace, he pressed his lips on Felix's shoulder, slowly easing them open to bite down on the flesh. Felix pushed back into the elder's pelvis hands reaching out to grab onto the hands by his sides.

"Faster please." Felix begged between moans.

"Of course kitten." Jisung replied snapping his hips at a faster pace.

Jisung gripped tightly onto the boys hands whing at the coil growing in his abdomen, he pushed his hips in deeper chasing his release.

"Jisung please cum in me!" Felix begged bringing his hips back to match the elder's pace.

Jisung was rough for a few more seconds before doubling over into the younger's back, he cried out spilling into the boy under him.

Felix clinched his walls milking the man dry, he gasped out small breaths as Jisung pulled out, the cum running down his thighs.

"Want me to finish you off?" Jisung questioned kneading the boys ass in his hands.

"Fuck me with dildo~" Felix whined wiggling his hips back and forth.

"Alright, but I don't feel like using the double sided one anymore.." jisung mumbled pulling open a drawer beside the bed.

"Do you really keep a tentacle dildo in the bedside table? Jisung your gross."

Jisung giggled stuffing the toy in the boy's ass, he pulled it out to slam it right back in, Felix writhed in pleasure.

"Hmm you close kitten?" Jisung asked slamming the dildo in rougher by the second.

"Please Sungie so close." Felix humped back into the toy, eyes rolling as he pressed his face in the pool of spit that had gathered from his mouth.

And he came, white spurts splattering on the sheets, his body spasmed as he choked on a sob.

"Woah I'm assuming that was a good orgasm, your whole bodies shaking baby." Jisung mumbled scooping the younger into his arms.

"So good, thank you sungie, I love you."

"I love you too, lix."


End file.
